1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for monitoring a temperature of a structure.
2. Background
A large multi-story building is supported by a complex support structure. The support structure includes many interconnected support members, such as metal beams and trusses. Sufficiently high temperatures caused by fire can breach the structural integrity of a metal beam and truss, and as a result, the integrity of the support structure as a whole. Whereas fire-heated portions of the support structure may survive a fire due to redistribution of heat to surrounding cooler portions, localized failure of metal beams or trusses can lead to a disastrous failure of the overall structure. The 9/11 World Trade Center disaster is an example where such localized structural failure lead to a complete and catastrophic failure of the entire supporting structure. Accordingly, there is a need to monitor for (that is, detect and report) dangerously high localized temperatures in a support structure before such temperatures can cause the structure to fail. In the event such a high temperature is detected, there is a related need to indicate where in the structure the high temperature is located. Also, there is a need to implement and perform such localized monitoring in an efficient, simple, and cost effective manner, given the massive size and large number of multi-story support structures.